Marley's Ghost
by pondlilyrue
Summary: Marley is dead, and Ryder believes he is slowly spiraling into insanity. Because, in every mirror he looks, he sees her beautiful face looking right back at him. But - but she's gone. Right? - RyderMarley. One-shot


**Marley's Ghost**

_Beep, beep _the annoying sound drifted from one of the thousand machines connected to the young girl. She was frail, like a paper doll, with pale white skin and dead eyes. Young high-schoolers surrounded their classmate, Marley Rose, with somber expressions adorning their faces. One of them – a bright blonde had a hand on her hip and an unreadable expression on her face. Another – a boy who looked about seventeen with blonde hair and green eyes looked on the verge of tears but was desperately swallowing them back. Ryder Lynn, a boy with light brown hair and chocolate eyes, was holding the tiny hand of the girl and had conflicted emotions on his face.

"Please, Marley, wake up," he begged softly. "We need you, Marley. Life is so boring without you... Come back." By the end of his short speech, everyone was in tears and unashamed of it. Sam had turned around so no one could see the tears leaking through his vision. Ryder began crying as he held tighter onto her hand and wished that his girl could come back to him. She was such a good person and deserved better than what she did to herself.

Suddenly, the beeping of her heart stopped.

Everyone in the room grew quiet and tense. Tina looked at Kitty, who looked at Jake, who looked to Blaine, who looked to Sam, who looked to Brittany, who looked to Ryder who just stood there, staring off at an unknown point in the distant. The doctor came rushing in and, when she saw what happened, bit her lip and thought through what to say to the distraught high school students.

"Kids," she coughed, "We are very sorry, but Marley has just passed away..." she continued to speak, but Ryder wasn't listening anymore. He banged his head against the pristine hospital war and shut his eyes, but the tears still leaked through them.

_Bulimia, _he snarled the word in his head. Ryder turned around and glared at Kitty harshly through the tears he cried. _She _was the reason his Marley was dead; _she _was the reason he would never see her beautiful face again or kiss her soft lips. _She _was the reason his girlfriend would never, ever come back to him.

"I hate you," Ryder murmured to Kitty. She nodded.

"I know..." She didn't seem to care though. Heartless bitch.

He shook his head. He realized he was still holding onto Marley's stone-cold hand. It's like all the warmth had left her body, leaving her frozen and stoic like a statue. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He wanted the last image of Marley in his mind to be her sixteen and beautiful with the smile that made his heart do gymnastics.

So, Ryder Lynn did the only thing he knew how to: he ran.

Storming out of the hospital room, he jogged through the hallways. Ryder ignored the annoyed words of the nurses and the doctors yelling at him that _this is a hospital, stop running you insolent boy. _But they should have been used to distraught people by now.

He found the nearest men's bathroom and locked the door behind him. Ryder was panting like he had run a frickin' marathon. His eyes were bloodshot and haunted, his face tear-streaked, his usually Justin Bieber-styled brown hair disshelved. He looked a riot, but Ryder Lynn had more important things to do than dwell on how bad his physical appearance was.

He cried.

Really hard. Like a baby. He needed to get all his emotions out before anyone saw him. Sobs rocked his body as he trembled from his sadness. _Marley was dead. His first kiss, his first girlfriend, his first love was gone from the world. _Ryder lost his loose grip on the situation over the bathroom sink. His tears spilled into the sink as he turned the water on so no one could hear his cries.

_Marley. Gone from the world. _It was a terrifyingly foreign concept; Marley was so young, she couldn't be _dead._ But it was true. The doctor said it, and her hand was stone cold. He tried to avoid the question that kept lurking in the back of his head though.

What the hell was he going to do? He didn't know what.

Ryder knew his life would never be the same now that the pretty brunette had drifted away from this world. He would just be a shell of the person he used to be. He would have to go through life, pretending that he wasn't so cut-up that he couldn't function.

When his eyes couldn't possibly hold in any more tears, Ryder looked up into a mirror. He expected to see the same disshelved boy he saw before, but he was in for a major shock. It wasn't a man's face in the mirror, nor a boy's. She had caramel hair that flocked down her back to her waist in soft waves. Her eyes were the exact same cerulean he fell in love with, but she was paper-white. Not sickly pale, like Marley was in the hospital. She was transparent and was staring right where he was supposed to be.

No – no it couldn't be.

Ryder just stood there, staring in the mirror where the beautiful woman was looking right back at him. Neither of them spoke. He was so shocked that he was paralyzed; his feet frozen to the ground. He shook his head and stared into those blue eyes, remembering them – the flecks of green dotted in the ocean blue – and saving them into his mind.

Ryder shook his head and looked down at the ground and back up at the mirror. She was gone. Impossibly gone. He stayed in the bathroom a little while after that, collecting his thoughts. Was what he just saw real? Or was he becoming a mad-man from his grief? He pondered the thought that he was hallucinating through his mourning and saw that as a feasible excuse for the mysterious woman in the mirror.

He trudged through the hospital hallways, head hanging low and wondering what the hell was happening to him. Ryder reached the hospital door where all the glee club members were and shakily opened the door. They all stared at them. Kitty, with her cold judging eyes. Tina, with her regretful looks. Sam, with his _sad sad _eyes. And Finn, who was trying to pull himself together.

He just shook his head. Ryder glanced around the hospital room, his eyes landing on all the fancy machines he had no name for. Reflected in all of them was the same face that he saw in the bathroom mirror – _her _face, definitely. His heart skipped a beat, and he looked around to all of his friends, yet none of them seemed shocked or troubled.

He couldn't sleep that night. Every where he looked, he saw that same face. Marley's impossibly gorgoeus face looking right at him. Whenever he saw her, he looked away, doubled by grief and guilt and everything in between.

Ryder believed it was a hallucination. Marley was dead, and those.. _spirits_... were not real. He was simply going crazy. That was okay; it was expected of him, right?

Yet, he couldn't stop the creeping suspicion that something was real about those ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

Maybe he _was _going crazy.

Or maybe he was haunted by Marley's Ghost.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is my attempt at writing a Supernatural fic. I know it's terrible, but I was just dabbling into stuff like that. I got the title, kind of, from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens where the first part was called "Marley's Ghost." But, except for that, this crazy concept was all mine. Haha. The characters are not, though. I own nothing.

**Please no flames. Remember: if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all :)  
**


End file.
